Somewhere only we know
by Psyche Delico
Summary: Eren vient d'arriver au lycée et fait la connaissance d'un élève plutôt... particulier. Il est d'une beauté sans pareille, mais il est également froid, distant et peu agréable. Eren se sent chamboulé par ce dernier, à tel point qu'il en tombe sous son charme. Découvrira-t-il ce qui se cache sous son attitude glaciale? (Résumé de merde. UA moderne, l'histoire se déroule au lycée.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey tout le monde ! Encore une fanfiction sur le couple Eren/Levi ! Comme si y en avait pas assez comme ça… Bah non justement y en a jamais assez. Bref c'est ma première vraie fanfiction avec plusieurs chapitres et tout et tout, donc j'espère que c'est pas trop mal. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Au fait, le blabla habituel, mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'Hajime Isayama (de toute manière s'ils m'appartenaient, ça ferait longtemps que SNK serait interdit aux mineurs mouhaha !)

P-S : Levi risque d'être un peu OOC, je m'en excuse d'avance…

* * *

Une sonnerie désagréable me tire brusquement de mon sommeil. Je sors ma main de la couette et attrape mon téléphone afin d'éteindre cette alarme infernale. Je me lève péniblement de mon lit et me dirige vers le salon pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je m'appelle Eren Jaeger, j'ai quinze ans et je rentre aujourd'hui au lycée. Armin avait insisté pour qu'on choisisse le même établissement, et Mikasa m'avait carrément menacé pour que je reste avec elle. Seulement, celui qu'ils avaient choisi - sans mon accord, précisons-le - n'était pas dans mon quartier, ce qui signifiait prendre le métro tous les jours pour venir. Je déteste le métro. Je sais que c'est censé être utile, notamment pour ceux qui n'ont pas de voiture, mais je me demande comment on peut supporter l'ambiance au quotidien. Les gens se bousculent, se marchent dessus, et se regardent tous avec hostilité. Le moindre petit espace était une chose à conquérir coûte que coûte. Le métro, à mon humble avis, était unev véritable torture.

Je soupire et repousse mon bol rempli de lait. Je ne peux manger ou boire quoi que ce soit, mon estomac est noué. Je décide alors de prendre une douche froide, elle pourra peut-être m'aider à me réveiller un tant soit peu et me sortir ces putains d'idées négatives de la tête. L'eau me fait du bien et m'apaise, même si tous les pores de mon corps se sentent agressés par ce liquide glacé. Ma peau commence à se teinter de rouge, à me piquer. Alors je sors de la douche puis pars m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je m'habille d'un jean noir déchiré aux genoux, une chemise à carreaux blancs et noirs ouverte sur un T-shirt des Sex Pistols et des docs noires. Mikasa ne cesse de répéter qu'il faudrait que je songe à m'habiller autrement vu la fréquentation du lycée, mais ayant toujours été une tête de mule, je décide de garder mon look tel quel.

J'attrape mon sac à dos par sa poignée, mon téléphone et mes clés pour enfin sortir de mon appartement. Je dévale les trois étages et je marche en direction du métro. Retrouver la saleté, la crasse, et les vagues odeurs d'urine ou de clochards présents depuis je ne sais combien d'années ne m'enchante guère. Je m'adosse au mur qui ne me semble pas trop souillé et j'enfonce mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. La musique me calme, elle fait disparaître toute la merde qui m'entoure. Elle me fait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, que je trouve dans un des endroits les plus sales au monde et que je vais reprendre les cours dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Un groupe de jeunes ayant l'air d'avoir mon âge passe devant moi et me toisent de haut en bas. Même un animal en cage dans un zoo aurait droit à un regard plus respectueux. Hélas dans la société actuelle, la notion de respect avait pratiquement disparu, apparement. On dirait presque qu'avoir un style différent d'eux les effraie. Pitoyable. Le train finit par arriver et s'arrête dans un crissement de ferraille insupportable. Il y a tellement de monde à l'intérieur qu'une fois rentré je peine à trouver un espace pour tenir la barre. Je me résigne donc à compter sur mon équilibre pour éviter de me fracasser la tête sur le sol.

Les stations passent et le monde descend peu à peu. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de personnes, pratiquement que des élèves qui se rendent sûrement à mon lycée. Je m'asseoit sur un strapontin libre, je regarde autour de moi. Ils sont tous avec au moins une personne, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir de compagnie. En regardant mieux, je m'aperçois que je ne suis en fait pas le seul. Mon regard est attiré par un élève se trouvant face à moi, qui a l'air plus âgé malgré sa petite taille. Il a des cheveux fins, d'un noir d'encre, avec une coupe style undercut. Il porte un slim noir et une chemise blanche légère. Au premier abord, les gens doivent penser qu'il s'agit d'un homme d'affaire travaillant dans un bureau vu sa tenue. Mais étrangement, cela ne le rendait absolument pas ridicule pour un lycéen. On pourrait croire que cela faisait trop habillé, mais sur lui, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Il impressionne, il fait presque peur tant il a l'air froid et blasé, mais il avait une classe incroyable. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en totale admiration devant ce gars, tel une pauvre fille idiote devant le premier beau gosse venu. Je suis captivé par ses yeux gris, glacials. Son visage avait une expression blasée, comme s'il était profondément ennuyé par tout ce qui l'entourait. Mes yeux descendirent alors sur ses fines lèvres légèrement roses, mais pâles. Sa peau était blanche et immaculée, sans aucune imperfection. Ne pouvant m'empêcher d'agir comme une putain de gonzesse, mon regard continue à descendre vers son cou. Je crois que si je continue à faire ça, je pourrai vite le regretter, étant donné que, apparement, les seuls moments où je décide de mater quelqu'un en secret, cela se transforme en honte totale.

Je me rappelle d'une fois où j'observais une femme dans le bus car un insecte courait sur son bras, et vu que je suis un connard de première je préférais regarder au lieu de l'en informer. De toute façon elle devait être très conne pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. C'est alors qu'elle vit que je n'arrêtais pas de la mater et elle a dû croire que j'étais en manque alors elle m'a frappé avec son sac. Bref, je ne peux jamais rien faire sans être grillé.

Je continue d'observer mon prince charmant nouvelle génération. Son cou était aussi blanc et parfait que son visage, sa peau était laiteuse et avait l'air aussi douce qu'une plume. Les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise n'était pas attachés, ce qui lui donnait un air sédusiant, presque aguicheur. Soudain, il leva ses yeux gris vers mon visage et me lança un regard noir qui me foudroya sur place. Je changeai automatiquement mes yeux de direction, apeuré par l'expression qu'il m'eut adressé. Je ne pourrais donc jamais mater quelqu'un tranquillement de toute ma vie. Existence de merde.

Le trajet parut interminable et enfin, ma station arriva. Presque tous les voyageurs qu'il restait descendirent du wagon. Mon hypothèse se vérifia, car je m'aperçu que l'homme que j'observais auparavant était descendu en même temps. Il marchait incroyablement vite, comme agacé par la masse grouillante d'étudiants se dirigeant vers le lycée. Je passe devant une troupe de filles et après les avoir dépassées, j'entends des murmures et des gloussements. Agacé, je me mit à marcher aussi rapidement que cet inconnu aux yeux gris. Je n'étais pas du genre à me soucier du regard des autres, mais il fallait avouer que passer mon année à entendre des remarques derrière mon dos de pauvres idiots ne m'enchantait guère. Tout le monde juge. Moi-même je le fais. Mais entendre des insultes quant à ma manière de m'habiller, je ne le supporte pas. Sous prétexte que je m'habille différement signifie que je leur suis inférieur ? Pff, bandes d'ignorants. Vous êtes juste incapables de regarder plus loin que le bout de votre nez. La différence et l'inconnu vous fait peur.

Il valait mieux pour moi éviter toutes ces personnes et me dépêcher de retrouver Armin, Mikasa, et les autres de la bande. Arrivé devant les grandes grilles vertes, je vois à nouveau le bel inconnu à quelques mètres, adossé à une barrière longeant le trottoir. Il avait les bras croisés, et son éternelle expression blasée sur son beau visage. Etrangement, je ne parviens pas à décoller mes yeux de lui. Je le trouvait tellement attirant et beau que j'aurai pu passer des heures à l'observer ainsi. Sauf que lui n'était pas de cet avis : ses paroles glaciales et sèches me coupent net dans ma rêverie.

-Hey morveux, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que c'était impoli de regarder les gens comme tu le fais ? Arrête de me mater comme ça, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de mettre mon poing dans ta jolie gueule. Allez casse-toi.

Ces mots me font l'effet d'une douche froide. Il osait me parler de politesse, mais avait-il conscience de sa manière de s'adresser aux gens ? Pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? J'étais en colère contre lui. Le pire, c'est que j'ai dû promettre à Mikasa que j'arrêterai de me battre à mon entrée au lycée. Pas que je sois maso, mais je ne suis qu'un sale gosse qui, à la première occasion, cherche à se battre, qu'importe les conséquences. J'entends alors une voix qui m'étais très familière, et une chaleur se répandit alors dans ma poitrine rien qu'en l'entendant.

-Eren ! On est là !

Je me retourne et me mit à courir en direction du blondinet qui m'avait interpellé. Armin avait un sourire rayonnant, tandis que Mikasa avait une expression neutre, comme à son habitude. Elle ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, mais je savais qu'elle était heureuse de me voir. Elle me serre si fort contre elle que j'ai cru un instant qu'elle allait me briser les côtes. Parce qu'elle en est vraiment capable. Je la repousse doucement et lui adresse un grand sourire. Je fais de même pour mon meilleur ami et je vois par-dessus son épaule Ymir accompagnée de Christa, bientôt rejointes par Sasha, Connie, Jean et Marco. La bande était enfin réunie. Je m'avance vers Jean et lui lança :

-Tu ne m'as pas manqué, tête de cheval.

-Toi non plus imbécile.

Je lui donnai une grande claque dans le dos en riant, et il fit de même. C'était une sorte de jeu entre nous. On passait notre temps à se chercher et se bagarrer pour rien, on ressemblait à de vrais gamins de primaire. Je salue le reste du groupe avant de retourner devant le portail qui ne devait plus tarder à s'ouvrir. Je me risque à lancer un dernier regard vers l'homme de tout à l'heure et là, je me fige sur place. Il était en train de m'observer. Putain mais quel culot. Le mec me fait la leçon parce que j'ai oser le regarder un peu, oui enfin, beaucoup, et il me fait la même chose deux secondes après. Je continuais à le regarder, mais cela ne le dissuadait pas. Au contraire, je crois même avoir aperçu un petit sourire en coin, avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la foule qui nous séparait.

La grille s'ouvre enfin et la masse d'élèves se presse de rentrer à l'intérieur, tel un troupeau de vache rentrant à l'étable. Je trouvais ça particulièrement pathétique, mais je décide de garder les pensées de rageux pour moi, pour éviter de me faire passer pour un rabat-joie auprès de mes amis. Ce fut à mon tour de pénétrer dans la cour du lycée, et mon premier réflexe fut de courir au panneau d'affichage regarder dans quelle classe j'allais me retrouver. _Jaeger, Jaeger…_ Ah trouvé ! Je ne prends pas le temps de regarder le reste de la liste et je fonce vers la salle dans laquelle je dois me rendre.

-Si on est pas dans la même classe, de toute façon on se retrouve à la sortie, lançai-je à mes amis. A tout à l'heure !

Une fois arrivé à destination, j'aperçois Ymir, Sasha et Connie. Cool, j'allais me retrouver avec eux cette année ! Je suis quand même assez déçu de ne pas être avec Armin et Mikasa, mais ces trois-là étaient tout aussi attachants. Ymir était toujours avec moi quand il s'agissait de faire des conneries en cours, tandis que Connie et Sasha s'occupaient de faire les comiques de la classe. La grande brune au teint hâlé s'approche de moi et me frotte les cheveux.

-On est encore ensemble cette année mon petit Eren !

Je lui réponds d'un grand sourire, et je regarde ensuite les deux autres. Sasha avait déjà sorti un paquet de chips de je-ne-sais-où et se mettait à les manger bruyamment. Elle avait des miettes partout autour de la bouche et ses doigts luisaient d'huile. Cette fille ne s'arrêtait jamais de manger, même dans des situations importantes voire grave, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle cacha son paquet dans un froissement bruyant. Elle fixait un point derrière moi. Je me retourne donc pour connaître l'origine de sa frayeur soudaine, et je vois alors le professeur arriver. Il était d'un âge assez avancé, petit et mince, le crâne complètement chauve, et le visage quadrillé de rides. Il ressemblait vaguement à un vieux vétérant, avec un air strict mais sympathique à la fois. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle et tous les élèves s'engouffrent à l'intérieur.

Je me dirige vers le fond de la classe en compagnie d'Ymir, tandis que Sasha et Connie s'installent à une table juste devant nous. Le prof était d'un âge assez avancé, petit et mince, le crâne complètement chauve, et le visage quadrillé de rides. Il ressemblait vaguement à un vieux vétérant, avec un air strict mais sympathique à la fois. Mais ses joues étaient étrangement rougies et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée. Non, me dis pas que- attends, c'est quoi ce lycée ? Le prof est limite bourré, ou je rêve ?!

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis Mr. Pixis, votre professeur principal et professeur de français. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à notre lycée, et j'espère passer une bonne année en votre compagnie. Je vais tout de suite vous distribuer vos emploi du temps, puis les documents à remplir et à faire signer par vos parents.

Je n'attendais que ça, les emplois du temps. Lorsqu'il dépose la petite feuille sur la table, je me précipite pour la regarder. _Oh putain._ Je manque de tomber de ma chaise en voyant mes horaires. Mon emploi du temps était surchargé, j'allais finir tard tous les jours. Comment veulent-ils que les élèves fassent correctement leur travail avec ces horaires-là ? Laissant de côté mes problèmes liés aux horaires, je fais le tour de la classe du regard. Mis à part mes trois amis, je ne reconnaissais personne. Je tombe alors sur des cheveux noir corbeau un peu plus loin, au fond de la classe comme moi. Le mec que j'ai bien maté –comme un pervers- et qui m'a accessoirement bien recalé il y a tout juste dix minutes était en fait dans ma classe. Super, je commence bien l'année moi…

Il était assis seul, accoudé au bureau. Deux personnes assises devant lui semblaient lui parler mais il les ignorait superbement, affichant toujours un air ennuyé sur son si beau visage. Il dût sentir un regard dans son dos, car il tourna ses yeux dans ma direction, un sourcil levé. Je me mis alors à rougir brusquement et je me détourne de lui. Sauf qu'apparement, il avait décidé de ne plus me lâcher. Putain mais c'est qu'il me fait grave stresser là ! Ymir semble avoir remarqué mon changement de comportement car elle me lance :

-Bah alors mon vieux, tu rougis comme une meuf ! T'as flashé sur quelqu'un ou quoi ?

-N-non, héhé, qu'est-ce que tu crois, pas du tout !

Ridicule. J'étais vraiment ridicule. Bégayer à cause d'un pauvre mec qui me fixe ? Mais c'est quoi mon problème au juste ? Il faut vite que je me ressaisisse avant de me rendre encore plus pathétique que je ne le suis.

La matinée passa assez vite, et bientôt, la sonnerie annonçant la fin retentit. Les élèves se levèrent brutalement, faisant racler leurs chaises sur le vieux parquet usé. Tous se dépêchent de quitter la salle pour rentrer chez eux. Lorsque je m'apprête à sortir à mon tour, je bouscule malencontreusement quelqu'un et fais tomber mon carnet. Grave erreur. Vu que la poisse à l'air de m'adorer, il a fallu que la personne dans qui j'ai foncé comme un taureau soit _lui._

 _Putain, pourquoi fallait-il que j'ai toujours le don de me foutre dans la merde ?_ Je crois qu'à cette question, je n'aurais jamais de réponse. Le concerné se retourne et plonge ses yeux gris dans les miens. Son regard s'abaisse alors vers le sol et il se penche pour ramasser mon carnet. Au lieu de me le rendre, il regarde la couverture et dit :

-Hm, alors comme ça le merdeux s'appelle Eren Jaeger. La prochaine fois que tu me rentre dedans, _Jaeger_ , je t'explose, compris ?

Malgré ses mots crus, agressifs, son ton plus que froid, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver sa voix magnifique. Elle était légèrement grave, mais pas trop non plus. Elle était chaude, mais froide à la fois. Mes doigts effleurent les siens lorsqu'il me rend le carnet et je me remets à rougir. Oh nan c'est vraiment super gênant de rougir pour ça ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend aujourd'hui à réagir comme une pucelle en chaleur ? Il se retourne nonchalemment et se mit à marcher en compagnie de ses deux amis, une binoclarde à queue de cheval et un grand blond à la carure imposante. Sa démarche était assurée, comme celle d'un prince. Ses courts cheveux noirs volaient légèrement dans son sillon. Ymir te tire de ma rêverie en me pinçant le bras, m'arrachant un grognement de douleur. Une petite marque rouge circulaire se développa à cet endroit.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir et arrêter de devenir de la guimauve dès que ce con te regarde !

-De la guimauve ? Où ça ?!

L'instinct de Sasha s'était réveillé. Avant que les choses ne s'empirent et que cette assoiffée de nourriture se mette à courir dans tout le bâtiment à la recherche de sucre, je décidai de couper court à toute cette discussion insensée.

-On doit retrouver le reste du groupe à la sortie, faut se dépêcher.

Les autres acquiescèrent et nous dévalons les escaliers dans un bruit infernal, si bien que dès le premier jour, nous nous sommes attiré les foudres de la moitié des profs. Une fois sortis de l'établissement, le debrief de la journée commença, chacun racontant comment s'était passée sa rentrée. Pour ma part, je me contente d'écouter à moitié ce que mes amis racontaient, trop occupé à me triturer l'esprit. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'image du mec aux cheveux noirs restait gravée dans mon cerveau. Evidemment, je savais que je n'étais pas attiré par lui, je ne suis pas gay. Je préférais les douces courbes féminines, les tailles marquées et les poitrines et les hanches rondes plutôt que les épaules larges, les bras musclés et les torses plats. Oui, le choix semblait évident, aucun garçon ne m'avait jamais attiré.

Après avoir traîné pendant près d'une demi-heure dehors, nous décidons de rentrer respectivement chez nous pour nous reposer. Je me dirige vers le métro pour prendre la ligne qui me conduisait chez moi. Je mets comme d'habitude mes fidèles écouteurs et descends les marches qui me menaient au souterrain. A peine arrivé sur le quai, le métro arrivait déjà. Je m'engouffre dedans et m'assis sur un siège. _Oh putain. Comme par hasard._ « Il » était là. En face de moi. Et il se mit à me regarder fixement.

-Oi, gamin, t'as décidé de me suivre ou quoi ?

Il commençait légèrement à m'agacer. Pourquoi m'appelait-il gamin alors qu'on avait le même âge ? J'eus soudainement l'envie de lui faire ravaler sa putain de fierté.

-Pourquoi tu me fixe tout le temps ?

-Hey, c'est pas moi qui te fixais en me mordant les lèvres tout à l'heure dans le métro. Inverse pas les rôles, morveux.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de rajouter à chacune de ses phrases un petit mot blessant ? Il m'agaçait vraiment, lui et ses petits airs supérieurs. Je décidai de ne pas répondre à ses propos et je remis mes écouteurs. Mon regard était figé sur le sol crasseux. Je jette un coup d'œil risqué un peu plus au-dessus et je constate avec malchance qu'il était toujours là. Je trouvais ça réellement dommage que son langage soit si peu fleuri et son attitude si exécrable. J'étais peu être légèrement masochiste, car malgré les paroles dégradantes qu'il m'avait lancé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inexorablement attiré par lui. Pourtant, c'était bizarre, car j'aimais les filles, enfin du moins je crois. Peut-être bien que ce garçon que je connaissais absolument pas allait changer les choses…

* * *

Voilààà pour le premier chapitre, il est assez court je sais mais les suivants seront plus complets. Je pense déjà faire un lemon dans les prochains chapitres (pas tout de suite soyez patients) donc vous êtres prévenues! Allez, à la prochaine


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'avais clairement rien foutu de ma journée mais, étonnement, j'étais épuisé. Je gravis tant bien que mal les trois étages, en traînant des pieds, et enfin j'arrive devant ma porte d'entrée. Je fais tourner la clé dans la serrure puis j'entre dans l'appartement. Comme d'habitude, je suis seul.

Mes parents étaient divorcés, je vivais alors avec mon père. Enfin, je vivais plus avec mon chat qu'avec lui, c'était plus un fantôme qu'un père. Il était constamment en voyage d'affaires. En clair, je ne le voyais jamais, mis à part lorsqu'il rentrait de temps à autres déposer une de l'argent sur le buffet pour que je puisse vivre convenablement. La vie de son fils ne l'intéressait d'ailleurs absolument pas. Il n'envoyait jamais de message et n'appelait jamais. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte à deux semaines, et le seul mot que nous nous sommes échangé, c'est un simple « bonjour », avant qu'il ne reparte.

Faute de compagnie paternelle, j'avais au moins mon chat – n'étant absolument pas doué pour trouver des noms mignons, je l'avait appelé Godzilla. Armin débarquait aussi régulièrement à l'improviste dans mon salon pour vérifier que l'appartement était dans un état convenable, et par la même occasion, que je me portais bien. Il venait si souvent que j'avais même fini par lui donner le double des clés pour qu'il puisse venir quand il le souhaite. Mikasa venait tout aussi souvent, mais plus pour me reprocher que je ne faisais pas le ménage assez souvent et que je mangeais mal. En gros, elle remplaçait ma mère.

Je balance mon sac à dos qui glisse sur le parquet et finit dans un coin de la pièce. J'attrape une brique de jus d'orange dans le frigo et plante la petite paille dans le rond en aluminium. Je m'affale sur le canapé, et je décide de passer le reste de ma soirée à regarder la télé, tout en mangeant des chips et en faisant des câlins à Godzilla. Je m'endors aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, roulé en boule sous une couverture avec l'écran de télévision toujours allumé, projetant sur le mur des lueurs fantomatiques.

Le lendemain, je me réveille douloureusement, toujours dans la même position. J'éteins cette horrible alarme et m'étire de tout mon long, faisant craquer ma colonne vertébrale. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains, et je fais couler l'eau de la douche. Je la prends froide, encore. A vrai dire, c'était presque devenu une habitude depuis que je m'étais rendu compte que c'était le seul moyen de véritablement me réveiller. Je me sèche rapidement avec ma serviette puis j'enfile mes vêtements, comme toujours noirs et déchirés. J'avale mon chocolat chaud, un pain au chocolat et je file hors de mon appartement, portable et sac à dos à la main. J'enfile ce dernier sur mon épaule pour enfin prendre la direction du métro.

Une fois monté à l'intérieur du wagon, je m'adosse aux portes de droite, mais bien rapidement, je sens encore un regard me brûler la nuque.

C'était encore lui.

Depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes vus, sans même nous connaître, nous passons notre temps à nous observer. Seulement, avec ses regards insistants, il devient une obsession pour moi. A croire que je suis vraiment devenu un détraqué. Un mec que je connais depuis seulement la veille parvient à me mettre dans tous mes états, moi, Eren Jaeger. Je manque de rougir encore une fois, mais je prends mon courage pour le regarder à mon tour.

Grave erreur.

Mes joues se colorent, comme je le craignais, mais c'était parfaitement justifiable. Il portait encore une chemise, noire cette fois-ci, mais légèrement plus ouverte que la dernière fois. Et pour le coup, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a fait exprès de ne pas fermer les premiers boutons, car je suis certain d'avoir vu une ombre furtive d'un sourire sur son visage quand il me vit rougir comme une tomate. Mais le pire - ou le meilleur, à ce stade, je ne sais même plus - c'est que ses beaux cheveux noirs et fins étaient légèrements humides, laissant une gouttelette couler doucement le long de son cou blanc. Seulement, il faisait exprès de la laisser cavaler. Il était obligé de sentir cette goutte d'eau dévaler sur sa peau. Mais il avait l'air de me provoquer.

-Hey, gamin, si tu fermes pas la bouche tu vas gober les insectes. Et crois moi, c'est pas très sexy de faire ça.

Ma langue brûlait des mots que je rêvais de lui lancer à la figure, mais bizarrement, ils ne voulaient pas sortir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il lance des remarques cinglantes ? Le pire, c'est qu'avec ses paroles, il me déstabilisait. C'était fait exprès, j'en étais sûr. Comme son attitude volontairement aguicheuse. En faisant tout cela, il m'attirait d'autant plus. Si bien que je me posais de réelles questions sur ma sexualité. Hier encore, j'étais persuadé d'être hétéro, mais plus je le voyais, plus je réfléchissais à lui, plus les doutes commençaient à faire surface.

Je n'étais sorti qu'avec deux filles au collège, mais je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux d'un mec de toute ma vie. Seulement, ce garçon m'attirait indéniablement. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste une attirance physique. De toute manière, je ne le connaissais même pas, alors comment aurais-je pu l'aimer ? Mais est-ce que le fait de le trouver incroyablement beau et sexy signifiait que je suis homosexuel ? Toutes ces questions auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre me taraudaient l'esprit et m'empêchaient d'y voir clair. Putain, je suis entré dans la phase chiante de l'adolescence où on se pose des tas de questions connes.

Après deux stations, le siège à côté de mon camarade de classe se libére, et dans un mouvement de courage soudain, j'eus l'idée de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsque que je m'approche de lui, il leve son regard vers moi, et malgré son expression blasée sur son visage, je pouvais lire une once de surprise dans ses yeux gris. Je m'assieds, et pose mon sac à dos sur mes genoux.

Une pensée arrive soudainement dans mon cerveau.

 _Je ne savais même pas son nom._

La bravoure semblait être mon alliée ce matin, car j'entrepris de le lui demander. Serrant les poings en rassemblant le peu courage dont je disposais, je me lance :

-Euh, dis-moi… Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction et lève le sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Après quelques secondes qui paraissent durer une éternité pour moi, il répond :

-Levi.

-Ah… d'accord.

Misérable. C'est tout ce que je trouvais à répondre. J'étais vraiment ridicule, d'autant plus que je n'ai jamais été timide de toute ma vie. Encore une fois ce mec, _Levi_ , bousculait tout dans ma tête, m'enlevant même presque mon côté impulsif de tête brûlée.

Le trajet se fait en silence, aucun de nous deux ne reprend la parole, pas une seule fois. De toute manière, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de très bavard. L'arrêt de notre lycée arrive enfin et nous descendons ensemble du métro. J'aperçois alors Ymir qui me faisait des grands gestes pour que je vienne vers elle. Je lui réponds d'un signe de main et je me retourne vers Levi.

-Euh, Levi, je vais rejoindre mes amis. Hum, on se revoit en cours, ok ?

Il se contente de hocher de la tête, et je prends ça pour un oui. Son attitude me refroidit quelque peu, et je me mis donc à marcher en direction de la grande brune.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ma première discussion avec Levi, et plus les jours passaient, plus il était dur de ne pas le regarder. Nos regards se croisaient régulièrement, et à chaque fois que cela se produisait, mes joues s'empourpaient et je me dépêchais de baisser les yeux vers le sol pour ne pas qu'il remarque cette réaction gênante. Nous nous croisions même de temps en temps en rentrant ou en allant au lycée dans le métro, échangeant quelques paroles, mais au lycée, nous nous parlions jamais. Je me contentais de l'observer, de graver dans ma mémoire chaque centimètre carré de son visage. Je jettais de temps en temps des coups d'œil dans sa direction, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours présent. Il me hantait littéralement, lui et sa beauté. Chaque soir lorsque je rentrais chez moi, son visage me revenait en tête, et je me lamentais à chaque fois de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. J'avais presque _peur_ de lui parler, car non seulement il avait un véritable caractère de merde – même avec ses amis – mais en plus, j'étais certain que si je lui adressais la parole, j'allais rougir encore une fois. Alors je préférais m'abstenir pour le moment.

J'avais appris que sa meilleure amie s'appelait Hanji et le colosse blond qui l'accompagnait toujours se nommait Erwin. Hanji était, comment dire… Complètement atteinte. Les cheveux en bataille noués en queue de cheval, d'imposantes lunettes ovales sur son visage, elle avait l'air d'un scientifique complètement fou échappé d'un asile. Elle parlait très fort, criait presque lorsqu'elle riait, posait des questions bizarres et lançait toujours des remarques et blagues plutôt gênantes. Quant à Erwin, c'était un garçon fort sympathique et toujours souriant. Ils formaient un trio plus qu'atypique, tous avec des caractères bien distincts. Je me demandais même comment ils avaient fait pour sympathiser, mais apparement, Hanji avait presque forcé Levi à devenir son ami. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup rapprochée de Sasha. Elles faisaient bien la paire.

* * *

Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyants à mourir. Au moins, ça ne me changeait pas trop du collège. Assis tout au fond de la classe comme à mon habitude, mon regard était perdu dans le ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages. L'été perdurait encore un peu en ce mois de septembre, ce qui égayait un minimum mes journées. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, me faisant sursauter au passage. Je ramasse mon sac à dos pour avancer en direction de la sortie. J'étais soulagé de enfin pouvoir sortir de cette salle à la chaleur étouffante. Le cours suivant était arts plastiques, ma matière favorite. D'ailleurs, c'est pratiquement la seule dans laquelle je suis doué. Il faut dire que mes résultats sont généralement plus que catastrophiques, alors avoir au moins une matière pour me sauver suffisait à me redonner espoir.

Je traverse les longs couloirs de l'établissement et j'atteris enfin devant la porte. Les autres élèves arrivent petit à petit, ainsi que le professeur. J'entre dans la salle et je m'installe à une table de quatre, Ymir se trouvant en face de moi.

Quelqu'un tire la chaise à côté de moi et s'assied. Je me retourne et mes yeux croisent le regard gris d'une personne que je commençais à voir un peu trop souvent. Il eut un léger sourire en coin et détourne son regard au profit du professeur, et je fais alors de même.

-Bonjour à tous. Nous allons aujourd'hui travailler en binôme, afin d'étudier la représentation du portrait. Vous effectuerez ce travail en une demi heure. La seule contrainte que je vous pose est de le faire uniquement en noir et blanc, ainsi vous pourrez affiner votre travail sur les ombres et la lumière. Pour ce qui est du choix du partenaire, pour faciliter la tâche, vous prendrez la personne assise à côté de vous. Si vous avez quelconque question, n'hésitez pas à lever la main.

Lentement, je me retourne en direction de Levi, la bouche ouverte. Comme par hasard, il fallait que la seule personne avec qui je ne voulais pas être soit avec moi. Dieu ou Satan, n'importe qui, aidez moi ! Mes réactions étaient toujours disproportionnées lorsque j'étais avec lui. C'est bête à dire, mais sa beauté me perturbait. Quand il est en face de moi, mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher d'aller se balader partout sur son corps, glissant sur son visage, ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, allant jusqu'en bas de son ventre. Je détaillais chaque parcelle de sa peau si parfaite, si blanche, si fine…

-Oi, gamin, t'as fini de rêver ? Allez assieds-toi face à moi, je vais te dessiner. Si tu bouge j'te fais bouffer ton cahier, c'est clair ?

J'eus du mal à reprendre mes esprits et décoller mes yeux de lui. Quand ses paroles arrivèrent à mon cerveau, je le vis en train de me fixer, un sourcil levé et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-Oh tu m'écoutes ou merde ? La prochaine fois que tu ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle, j'te botterai le cul tellement fort que tu boîtera toute l'année. Allez, exécution.

J'écarquille les yeux, et je me dépêche de me mettre en position comme il me l'avait demandé. J'avais appris à le connaître en deux semaines, et je savais qu'il pouvait vraiment mettre ses menaces à éxecution. Enfin, quand je dis le « connaître », je me suis contenté de l'observer au loin quand il discutait avec ses amis ou même lorsqu'il était seul pour passer son corps au peigne fin avec mes yeux.

Je m'installe sur ma chaise face à lui, le dos droit et le menton levé. Il croise les jambes et y pose sa pochette, avec sa feuille par-dessus, pour dessiner mon portrait. Il m'observe longuement, me sondant avec ses profonds yeux gris dans lesquels j'aimais tant me perdre. Puis, il détache ses iris des miens pour les poser sur sa feuille vierge. Il attrape son crayon, commence alors à dessiner. Lentement, sans aucun autre regard en ma direction, il se mettait à me dessiner parfaitement. Son crayon glissait délicatement sur la feuille, son geste était léger et précis à la fois. Il s'arrête au niveau du nez et me fixe à nouveau, comme pour se remémorer mon visage. Il avait une expression concentrée, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux encore plus plissés qu'à l'ordinaire et un petit bout de langue rose sortait d'entre ses dents. Il était vraiment beau avec cette tête-là. Inconsciemment, ma bouche s'étire en un léger sourire, mais cela ne lui échappe pas. Il perdit son visage précédent au profit d'un petit sourire, à peine visible. Il s'interrompit quelque secondes pour me lancer un regard, puis reprend son crayon.

Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi, je regardais son visage, et lui travaillait. Enfin, il décroise les jambes, pose sa pochette sur la table et se lève pour donner sa feuille au professeur. Lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi, sa main glisse sur mon épaule, me provoquant des frissons à cet endroit.

C'état volontaire. Ce qu'il reste à savoir en revanche, c'est la raison pour laquelle cela me provoquait une telle réaction. Après tout ce n'était qu'un contact comme un autre, comme pour me remercier. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, Levi était déjà revenu et se tenait devant moi, bras croisés.

-Oi, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ? me dit-il d'un ton sec.

Je sais que j'ai un faible pour ce mec. Mais quand même, faut pas trop me prendre pour un imbécile. Ses propos à la con, qu'il les garde pour les autres, à moi on ne parle pas comme ça. Le sang afflue à mes tempes, et sans m'en rendre compte, ma langue se délia.

-Hey, c'est pas parce que tu te crois supérieur aux autres qu'avec moi c'est pareil. Maintenant tu vas me parler autrement ou çava mal le faire, _nabot._

Oups, je crois que je suis allé trop loin avec « nabot ». Oh et puis tant pis, il n'avait pas à me parler comme ça !

Les yeux de Levi se plissent encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée et semblent presque lancer des éclairs. Il se rapproche de moi dangereusement, et je ferme alors les yeux par réflexe. Oh merde, il va m'éclater ! Je suis mort. Les amis, la famille, je vous aime. Au revoir, monde cruel !

Alors que je croyais décéder, son emprise se déserre soudain et il se rassied, l'air de rien. Je rouvre mes yeux et le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Mon esprit était confus. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait me déocher un coup de poing ou même un coup de pied, mais au lieu de ça, il m'a relaché comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Putain, ce mec est vraiment bizarre.

J'essaye de faire donc abstraction de ce qu'il vient de se passer et je sors une feuille vierge de ma pochette à dessin. Je prends mon crayon entre mes doigts et je commence à griffonner quelque chose ressemblant à des cheveux. Les coups de crayons passaient, et sans avoir besoin de le regarder une seule fois, Levi prit forme sur le papier blanc. J'étais assez fier de mon œuvre, mais c'était sans compter le nain assit en face de moi qui cassa l'ambiance encore une fois.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? me lance-t-il avec un air narquois.

Ce mec commençait vraiment à me les briser. Je ne disais trop rien au début, je me disais que ça allait passer, mais en fait, il a juste un caractère de merde en plus d'être complètement lunatique.

-Tu te crois peut-être parfait, c'est ça ? je lui réponds. Détrompe-toi vite alors, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il dit alors à voix basse :

-Hn, le petit Jaeger se réveille enfin…

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et je me dirige vers le bureau du professeur déposer ma feuille. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant enfin la fin des cours. Je voulus courir jusqu'à la sortie, mais une main puissante m'attrape brusquement le bras. Je me retourne et me fige devant la personne qui me retenait : Levi.

-Oi, petit merdeux, t'as oublié qu'on rentrait ensemble ?

Comment vous dire que j'étais choqué en entendant ça. Il me sort cette phrase comme si c'était parfaitement normal et naturel, comme si on avait un rendez-vous que l'on s'était fixé ensemble pour rentrer. Le pire, c'est qu'i peine une demi-heure, il était prêt à littéralement me défoncer en cours, et là, il me parle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-On ne rentre pas ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui dis-je.

-D'après toi, se croiser tous les jours dans le métro, ce n'est pas rentrer ensemble par hasard ? Allez, suis-moi et ferme ta gueule, tu parles trop.

Je reste bouche bée devant sa manière d'affirmer des choses avec autant d'aplomb. Quelque part, j'étais aussi un peu heureux qu'il veuille rentrer avec moi. Je croyais que c'était insignifiant pour lui, ces discussions dans le métro en allant ou rentrant du lycée, ces quelques paroles échangées, ou parfois se contentant du silence, juste côtes à côtes. Chacunes de ses prises de paroles étaient ponctuées d'insultes et de vulgarités, me choquant au début, puis au fil de temps, j'étais habitué à ce qu'il dise souvent « putain », « bordel » ou aussi « merde ». Il aimait également lancer des petites remarques à double sens, faisant preuve d'un sens de l'humour plus que douteux. J'appréciais cette facette de sa personnalité, et j'avais envie de toutes les découvrir. Mais qu'il utilise ses insultes et son langage cru et vulgaire pour me lancer des pics me plaisaient beacoup moins. Je ne me laisserais pas faire ainsi, amoureux ou non.

* * *

Le métro arrive, bringuebalant dans un bruit de feraille, et nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur. Il y avait tant de monde et que nous nous retrouvons collés contre la paroi. J'étais complètement écrasé contre le torse de Levi, me donnant des bouffées de chaleur et accélérant mon rythme cardiaque. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver une barre ou autre pour m'accrocher, et je ne voulais pas me tenir à lui, c'était bien trop gênant. Il passe alors ses bras musclés autour de moi et me serre encore plus contre lui.

-Hey, si tu veux pas tomber, accroche-toi à moi imbécile.

Le rouge me monte aux joues et je positionne alors timidement mes mains autour de sa taille. Il était légèrement plus petit que moi, mais son aura intimidante et son expression glaciale éclipsait complètement ce problème de centimètres – non, non vaut mieux ne pas dire ça de cette manière – me provoquant au passage les bondissements de mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique.

Soudain, le métro s'arrête au quai suivant et les portes s'ouvrent brusquement, nous éjectant presque à l'extérieur. Je trébuche sur la marche séparant le quai du métro et je manque de tomber, me rattrapant en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras. Oui, je le reconnais, je suis ridicule. Mais je préfère encore ça plutôt que de m'éclater la gueule contre le sol.

Contre toute attente, Levi laissa échapper un petit rire. J'ouvre la bouche et écarquille les yeux, me faisant ressembler à un poisson. Pas très glamour, je sais. Mais j'étais vraiment consterné par la scène qui se déroulait juste devant moi. Levi, le garçon froid, vulgaire, insensible, au visage constemment blasé, était en train de rire parce que j'ai manqué de tomber. Il se calme peu à peu, et il reprend son expression habituelle. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, comme une lueur d'amusement qui n'était pas là auparavant. Sans même que je ne me rende compte, il m'attrape le poignet pour re-rentrer dans le métro, avant que les portes ne se referment. Beaucoup de monde était descendu à cette station, libérant par conséquent quelques sièges. Levi prit place sur l'un d'eux et je m'assieds à côté de lui. Il branche les écouteurs sur son téléphone et met de la musique. Il en enfonce un dans son oreille et me tend le deuxième.

-Tu veux que je le mette ? demandé-je.

Bien sûr que oui qu'il voulait que je le mette. Je parle vraiment pour rien dire, des fois.

-T'en as d'autres des questions comme ça ? Grouille ton cul de mettre ça dans ton oreille ou je le fais moi-même.

J'exécute ses ordres et mit l'embout rond dans mon oreille. La mélodie était douce et les notes glissaient dans mon oreille. C'était la chanson _Comfortably Numb_ des Pink Floyd, un des mes groupes préférés. J'étais assez étonné qu'un type comme Levi écoute ce genre de musique – en fait, je ne l'imaginais pas écouter de la musique tout court.

-Levi, t'écoutes ça ? J'adore !

Sa seule réponse fut un petit sourire en coin, comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais celui-ci avait l'air plus tendre, plus chaleureux que les autres. Le trajet continua sans qu'aucun de nous prenne la parole, le silence brisé seulement par le bruit s'échappant des écouteurs. Ma main était posée sur ma cuisse et l'autre pendait dans le vide, battant le rythme dans l'air. Soudain, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, Levi glissa sa main tout près de la mienne et la posa également sur ma cuisse. Nos doigts se frôlaient, bougeant doucement, comme pour se chercher. Je fis durer le jeu quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne ma main et entrelace ses doigts dans les miens. Il serra ma paume avec la sienne. Cette étreinte était tendre, chaude et douce. Je me sentais si bien à ses côtés, comme protégé, sa grande main chaude dans la mienne, nos doigts serrés ensembles. Inconsciemment, je place ma tête sur son épaule, nichant mes cheveux dans son cou si pâle. Il appuie alors sa tête sur la mienne et je ferme les yeux, profitant de ce contact si agréable. Ses cheveux noirs soyeux chatouillaient ma joue. Un sourire béat s'installe sur mon visage, le même visage qu'ont les imbéciles amoureux. Et je l'étais peut-être. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, mais en ce moment mes soucis étaient bien moindres. Je ne pensais à rien, juste à l'étreinte rassurante de Levi. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, j'avais l'impression que si je détachais ma main de la sienne, il allait s'évaporer, disparaître à jamais. Alors je restais accroché à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Mais bien vite, toute ma rêverie et ma niaiserie s'évanouit car le métro arrive à notre station. Levi détache sa main et retire son écouteur. Je fais de même et lui tend le petit câble avec une mine attristée. Nous sortons du souterrain et arrivons au croisement de nos rues respectives. C'était l'heure de se dire au revoir. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, même si j'allais le revoir le lendemain. Je voulais que cet instant dure une éternité. Il plonge son regard gris dans le mien en disant d'un air moqueur :

-Alors gamin, t'es triste de me quitter ?

-N-non, pas du tout ! Euh, on se retrouve demain ? Rendez-vous à 7h30, ça te va ?

-Ouais, si t'y tiens tant.

La blague. Il m'avait pratiquement forcé à rentrer avec lui et il faisait comme si c'était moi qui voulait absolument être avec lui ? Mais quel chieur. Sachant comment il pouvait réagir, je garde mes réfléxions de côté et lui réponds simplement :

-Alors, à demain !

Il ne répondit pas s'éloigna nonchalemment en me faisant un simple geste de la main. Je reste planté là quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits et de me diriger à mon tour en direction de mon immeuble. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'avais beaucoup apprécié son petit geste de tendresse. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas ce que je m'imaginais. Je me triturais le cerveau avec des questions idiotes, mais Levi avait prit ma main dans un geste amical, alors pourquoi je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser ? Il n'était sûrement pas comme moi, je devais à tout prix me calmer avec cette histoire avant qu'elle n'empire.

Je monte les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre à quatre et fut surpris de voir de la lumière sortir du bas de ma porte d'entrée. Serait-ce mon père qui était revenu d'un voyage d'affaire ? Honnêtement j'espérais ne pas avoir à lui parler, j'étais assez fatigué et perturbé de ma journée comme ça. Je glisse ma clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte.

Ce n'était pas mon père. C'était Armin. Il était tranquillement assis sur le canapé et regardait la télé.

-Oh, Eren, tu es revenu. Vu que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, je suis venu chez toi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout, Armin. Tu sais très bien que t'es chez toi ici.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire et me fit signe de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Je balance mon sac à dos dans un coin comme d'habitude, et j'enlève mes chaussures. Je m'affale dans le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de mon meilleur ami qui était assis en tailleur. Il joue distraitement avec une de mes mèches rebelles et me dit :

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu as de beau à me raconter depuis la rentrée ?

C'est vrai que cela faisait deux semaines qu'Armin et moi nous n'étions pas adressé la parole. Au collège et en primaire, nous avons toujours été dans la même classe, alors nous nous voyions tous les jours, seulement là, j'étais venu dans ce lycée exprès pour rester avec lui et Mikasa, et je n'étais même pas dans leur classe.

J'étais vraiment un ami misérable. Je préférais reluquer le torse de Levi et rêver de lui plutôt que de rejoindre mes amis à la cantine, à la récréation ou même leur envoyer un simple message.

-Pas grand-chose. Et toi ? répondis-je simplement.

-Rien, mis à part que tu me manques un peu, Eren.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Armin. Mais en ce moment je suis un peu perturbé.

Lui aussi plonge ses yeux bleus dans les miens et me regarde d'un air sérieux.

-Dis-moi tout. Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas.

Armin était vraiment un ami en or. Je pouvais lui confier tous mes secrets, tous mes soucis, mes inquiétudes, il savait toujours comment me réconforter et arranger mes problèmes. Il avait les mots justes. Je pouvais absolument tout lui dire, il ne me jugeait jamais. Alors je décide de me jeter à l'eau et je lui dis :

-Eh bien voilà, je commence sérieusement à mes poser des questions sur mon orientation sentimentale.

Il écarquille les yeux puis me sourit tendrement.

-Tu penses être amoureux de quelqu'un c'est ça ?

-Oui, sauf que c'est un mec. Au début, je le trouvais juste beau mais sans plus, mais maintenant je me sens de plus en plus attiré par lui. J'ai constamment envie de le regarder, je rougis même quand il me parle... Tout à l'heure il m'a juste pris la main, comme un geste amical, sauf que je me suis vraiment senti tout chose. Je pensais que c'était juste une petite déviance dûe à l'adolescence, mais je crois que ça devient sérieux.

-Eren, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce genre de choses. C'est normal de se poser plein de questions au début, mais avec le temps tu sera fixé. Et puis tout dépend de toi si tu reconnais que tu es réellement amoureux de lui, alors ça veut dire que tu es peut-être gay, ou peut-être même bi. Il n'y a que toi qui peut te décider sur tes choix. Mais crois-moi, ne te tracasse pas avec ce genre de choses, même si je sais que c'est plutôt stressant d'être perdu sur ce sujet.

Les paroles d'Armin me percutèrent de plein fouet. Encore une fois, il avait vu juste.

Je ne pensais pas être réellement amoureux de Levi. C'est vrai qu'il était très beau, voir carrément magnifique et il m'attirait indéniablement. La scène précédente dans le métro me revient alors brusquement en tête. Et je percute alors.

Pourquoi je rougissais à chaque fois qu'il m'effleurait, me touchait, ou même tout simplement lorsqu'il me regardait ? J'avais vraiment des réactions de fille quand j'étais en sa présence. Il me rendait tout chose, je me sentais si bien avec lui. J'aimais sentir son odeur, voir sa peau blanche, ses cheveux corbeau et ses profonds yeux gris. Pourtant, je ne le connaissais que depuis deux petites semaines, et je ne savais rien de lui. Juste son prénom, son nom de famille et qui il fréquentait. Cela s'arrêtait là. Lui non plus ne connaissait presque rien de moi. Mais s'il me chamboulait à ce point, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose, et je ne pouvais l'ignorer.

Je regarde alors Armin et lui dis :

-Armin, je ne sais pas si je l'aime réellement, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il m'attire vraiment, et que j'aime être à ses côtés. Si c'est ça l'amour, alors ça veut dire que je l'aime.

Il sourit et me dit d'une voix rassurante :

-Eren, je suis vraiment content pour toi, et quel que soit ton choix, je l'accepterai tel qu'il est.

-Merci, Armin.

Je passa mes bras autour de ses épaules et l'enlaça doucement. Il ne fallait pas y voir d'ambiguité, c'était juste un geste de tendresse, comme entre frères et sœurs. Armin était mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. Nous jouions tout le temps ensembles, se retrouvant chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Nous formions un trio inséparable avec Mikasa. On se racontait tous nos problèmes, des plus insignifiants aux plus importants. Il est comme un jumeau pour moi, et je n'imagine pas une seconde me séparer de lui.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue, comme une mère avec son enfant, et reprit sa contemplation de la télé. Mon estomac se tordit soudain, et je dis :

-Bon, je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? Je vais commander des pizzas, j'ai la flemme de faire à manger.

-Bonne idée, je commence aussi à avoir faim. Il marqua une pause puis reprit : Dis Eren, je peux rester dormir là cette nuit ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je avec un sourire.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, Armin et moi avons joué aux jeux vidéos tout en mangeant, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et nous étions tellement fatigués que nous nous sommes endormis tout habillés sur le canapé.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille comme d'habitude avec la sonnerie tonitruante de mon téléphone. Je me retiens de l'envoyer fracasser contre le mur et l'éteint tout simplement. Seulement, en me levant, je m'aperçois que je suis seul. Pas de trace d'Armin. C'est alors que le papier posé sur la table à manger attire mon attention et je me dirige vers celui-ci.

« _Eren, je suis parti plus tôt, parce que je dois retourner chez moi pour récupérer mes affaires. On se retrouve à midi à la cantine, je serais avec Mikasa et les autres. Bonne matinée ! »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'allais bientôt retrouver tout le monde, nous serons enfin tous réunis. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, à vrai dire, depuis que nous avons presque tous été séparés, on ne revoyait plus vraiment aussi souvent.

Je m'étire de tout mon long, faisant craquer mon dos courbaturé dû à mon endormissement soudain dans le sofa, puis j'attrape une brique de Candy Up fraise. Jean s'était toujours ouvertement foutu de ma gueule quand j'en buvais, disant que c'était une boisson de gamin. Cela lui valait un coup de poing de ma part dans l'estomac. Presque tout le monde se demandait si nous sommes vraiment amis, étant donné que nous passons notre temps à nous taper dessus, mais c'était plus une sorte de jeu pour se taquiner. Après tout, comme dit l'expression, qui aime bien châtie bien. Je trouve ça vraiment con les proverbes dans ce genre. Il n'y a que les parents chiants et les grands parents aux dîners de famille qui déblatèrent ces conneries. Je jette ma brique vide à la poubelle et je pars sous la douche.

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain propre et habillé, je saisis la poignée de mon sac et je sors de l'appartement. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et pour une fois, je suis à l'heure. Je traverse la grande avenue et j'arrive au point de rendez-vous avec Levi. Ce dernier était déjà présent et me fixait d'un air profondément ennuyé, les bras croisés et son pied tapant par terre d'impatience. J'arrive vers lui et affiche un grand sourire sur mon visage.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te mets dans cet état ? me dit-il.

-Non rien, je réponds simplement. On y va ?

Il se contente de grogner et me suit. Il faisait plutôt froid ce jour-là, le vent commençait à se rafraîchir. Les journées de septembre commençaient doucement à se raccourcir, et le temps basculait vers la fraîcheur de l'automne. Levi était seulement vêtu d'un pull, et il semblait grelotter, le vent lui fouettant le visage. Pour ma part, je portais un perfecto en cuir et j'avais presque trop chaud. Je n'étais absolument pas frileux, d'ailleurs je portais des vestes que lorsque c'était réellement nécessaire. Toute mon enfance, mon manteau finissait en boule sur un banc pendant la récréation et ma mère me le reprochait à chaque fois, me disant que j'allais tomber malade et tout le charabia des parents protecteurs. Cela dit, je n'attrapais que très rarement des rhumes, et mis à part quelques éternuments je n'étais jamais vraiment tombé malade.

Le brun à côté de moi semblait par contre avoir vraiment froid. Alors, dans un élan d'énergie, je décide de retirer ma veste en cuir et de la poser sur ses épaules. J'étais certain qu'il allait me la balancer à la figure et m'insulter de merdeux en disant qu'il n'était pas une pauvre fille, mais contre toute attente, il l'enfila sans broncher. J'étais sur le cul. Il devait vraiment être perturbé par le froid pour réagir de telle manière. Mon blouson trop grand pour lui, les manches descendaient sur ses mains et il glissait légèrement de ses épaules. Bizarrement, Levi était _mignon._ Son petit air renfrogné et ses joues rougies par le vent frais ne faisaient que renforcer cette image. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes joues s'empourprèrent et je me dépêche de détourner la tête pour ne pas lui montrer l'effet qu'il me procure.

* * *

Le métro était étrangement presque vide, nous laissant nous asseoir sur les strapontins usées et décolorés. Levi semblait prendre sur lui pour se poser sur les sièges. J'avais remarqué cela depuis un moment. A chaque fois qu'on prenait le métro ensemble, il ne touchait jamais la barre et ne s'asseyait que sur le bord des sièges. Je décide alors de lui poser la question.

-Dis Levi…

-Hm ?

-T'aime pas le métro ?

Il claqua de la langue, comme agacé, puis répondit :

-T'en a d'autres des questions connes ? Qui aime ça ? C'est putain de crade, y a des microbes et des bactéries partout, il doit y avoir mille maladie rien que sur une de leurs barres de merde. Alors non je n'aime pas.

C'était donc ça. Dans un sens, il avait plutôt raison, mais personne ne tombe malade rien qu'on touchant une barre. Je croyais au début que Levi le détestait pour les mêmes raison que moi, mais en fait non, c'était juste un maniaque de la propreté. De toute manière, j'avais appris à ne pas chercher trop loin avec Levi. Déjà, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des questions, et puis il paraissait si mystérieux et étrange que de toute manière, personne n'osait.

Nous sortons du wagon, accompagnés par d'autres élèves. Le ciel pointait le bout de son nez en haut des escaliers de la sortie et bientôt, nous étions dehors. Nous prenons le chemin habituel, traversant les grilles vertes du lycée, puis arpentant les couloirs pour enfin arriver dans la salle de maths.

Tout le monde était déjà là, et je m'aperçois vite qu'Ymir est absente. Heureusement, ma table habituelle au fond de la classe est restée libre et je quitte Levi à contrecoeur pour m'y installer. Comme d'habitude, mon regard dérive dans le ciel gris clair, légèrement voilé, et je n'entends pas la chaise à côté de moi être tirée et quelqu'un s'installer dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un raclement de gorge agacé de fait entendre que je me détache de ma contemplation. Je me tourne en direction de la personne qui s'est incrustée à ma table et je me fige.

Levi.


End file.
